Volatile Affection
by oXPunkieXo
Summary: When you harbor hatred for someone, it effects everything you do and everyone you come in contact with. It turns even the most intense affection volatile. CM Punk/OC, Jeff Hardy, Maria, Dolph Ziggler.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my new story. This story is going to switch points of view, because I'm writing it 1st person. Read…leave a review…do your thing. I'm going to use the same disclaimer throughout the story so I don't have to keep posting it.

Disclaimer: I own my characters and my plot. Everything else belongs to the WWE or whomever respectively. So don't sue me V. Mac, I don't have anything you'd want.

* * *

It was about 5:30 Thursday morning, and the alarm just started going off. I was already awake, hell I never really went to sleep. I hadn't slept well for the past three days. Ever since Sunday I've had the strangest feeling that something wasn't right. Now, I look at her and my stomach twists in knots, and I feel like I'm going to puke. She looks at me like nothing is wrong but I can see the deceit in her eyes. She doesn't know, but I see.

I turned the alarm off and pushed her off of me, so I could get up. Why did she have to sleep so close to me? I could smell him on her still, and yet she had the nerve to lie on my chest and fall asleep. I had to end this, and soon. My only problem was how. I still loved her even if she was screwing around on me. I didn't want to make a big scene out of it all. I'd give her that much respect. Word travels like disease in the locker room.

I decided to get a shower and go to the offices early. We'd just flown from L.A. to Stamford yesterday for some stupid meeting about new staff members. I never understood why they introduce us to these people. They stay at the office and 95% of the time we never interact with them, but Vince said it was mandatory.

I took my clothes into the bathroom and turned the hot water on. I needed to clear my head. Stepping in the shower the steam from the water alone burned my skin a little. My mind started to wander…

(Flashback: Tuesday night after smackdown taping)

"_Dude what are you in such a rush for? We just wrapped the show"._

"_It's our anniversary. I want to get back to the hotel early"_

"_Yea but she's probably still in the shower"_

"_I know but I want to set the room up"_

"_Uhm isn't that something women do"_

"_You're absolutely no help and a terrible friend Hennigan"_

"_Ok ok listen Punk, I'm gonna stop laughing at you"_

"_Gee, thanks"_

"_Do you need my help with anything…I'll redeem myself"_

"_Yeah if you see Maria in the hall, stall her. I need all the time I can get"_

"_You got it man"_

_I left in a hurry, after giving my friend John Hennigan simple directions to occupy my girlfriend of 2 years, Maria. I'm crazy about this girl. That is why I want every thing to be perfect tonight. It took me four months to pick out the perfect ring. I figured tonight would be the perfect night to pop the question. I called the hotel last week and arrange for them to set up our room. Candles, flowers, music, hot tub, the whole deal. I wanted to get back early so I could check on everything and change. I looked at the clock in the dash of my rental._

"_11:30. Perfect, she shouldn't be back until midnight" I said out loud trying to encourage myself._

_(Meanwhile backstage at the Staples Center in Los Angeles)_

"_Hey Ash have you seen Maria around" John asked as he was walking by Ashley Massaro._

"_Nah dude. She was out of here before the show even finished taping. Why?" She asked looking at him with shifty eyes._

"_Phil is doing something special for their anniversary and I had to keep her busy for a while" he mumbled while frantically digging through his pockets for his phone._

"_Awww" she gushed._

"_Not so awww. She's probably at the hotel already and he doesn't know" he explained after successfully finding his phone._

"_Oh oh oh…call him" she yelled._

"_I am, nerd" he said as he was dialing Phil's number._

_John and Phil had been friends since they met. He had to warn Phil that Maria was already there. Maybe he could switch his plans up last minute and still pull something off._

_(Back at the hotel)_

_I let the valet park the car, and practically ran into the hotel. I pushed the elevator button about 40 times. Impatient was my persona tonight. I wouldn't rest until everything was perfect and she was walking in the door. I figured I'd propose on the balcony. There was a great view and the cool air would make it that much more comfortable. Which was good because I was nervous as hell. The elevator opened to the 15__th__ floor, and I slid the key card in and pushed the door open, not even bothering to turn on the lights. I needed to pee, and the bathroom was too far for my liking._

"_Maybe I shouldn't have rushed out of the arena so fast" I thought to myself a laughed lightly._

_I distinctly heard two voices, and out of the corner of my eye I saw figures on the balcony. Then I heard a laugh._

"_Maria.." I thought._

_That was her laugh. I eased up close to the sliding doors to see who else was with her and what they were doing. My jaw clenched along with my fists when I saw what was going on. She was out there. Pressed up against the wall, and he was fucking her. Nick Nemeth was fucking MY girlfriend. I heard them talking and listened._

"_Hurry up Phil is going to be back soon" she said with panted breathing._

"_I'm working as fast as I can. This is why I wanted to go to my room" he said a bit louder than he should have. _

"_Keep your voice down Nick, someone could hear you" she replied covering his mouth with her hand as he thrust into her a pushed her harder against the wall behind her._

_That was all I could take. I walked out of the room and down the hall. I had no idea where I was going, but I needed to get away. If I didn't I'd loose my job and freedom, because I'd be going to jail for double homicide. I took the stairs all the way down to the lobby and almost took the door off the hinges walking outside. My phone started to ring, and out of habit I flipped it open and answered it._

"_What" I damn near screamed in the phone._

"_Dude relax I was just calling to tell you Maria, left early and she's probably at the hotel already" John rambled._

"_I'm well aware" I grunted._

"_What's with you, where are you" he questioned me._

"_Outside leaving"_

"_What, why, where are you going, where's Maria" he continued with the questions._

"_Upstairs, on the balcony, against the wall, with Nick in between her legs" I said and ran my hand through my hair plopping on a bench outside the hotel._

"_Nick? Who the fuck is Nick" he asked confused._

"_The Dolph Ziggler prick…remember" I huffed._

"_Oh right, well listen I'm on my way. Don't go anywhere or kill anybody" he said hanging up the phone._

_John sped all the way to the hotel, praying he didn't get a ticket or wreck. This was his car not a rental. He relented to slow down for stops signs though. His boy needed him, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to come through for Phil. He made a right turn and pulled in front of the hotel, seeing his friend on a bench with his head in his hands._

"_Get in" Hennigan called after rolling down the window._

_Phil didn't say a word. He just got into the car. John drove back to his house. He let Phil vent and get everything off his chest. He even offered to plot Nick's murder with him. Phil wasn't up for it, although the idea made John laugh. Nick was an annoying little fuck. One of those douche bags that followed everyone around trying way too hard to fit in. John figured he was probably fucking Maria, just to be more like Phil. When he shared that idea out loud it made Phil laugh for a minute. At about 4 am Phil went back to his hotel room. Deciding not to confront Maria right away, he kept quiet once he walked in. _

_I saw her laying there, the light from the bedside lamp illuminating the red in her hair. The site of her made chunks rise in my throat. She shifted and slowly opened her eyes._

"_Hey baby" she said in a sleepy voice._

_I just nodded._

"_Where were you" she asked in a soft tone._

"_Out" I grunted._

"_What's wrong" she asked._

_Like she gives a shit. Maybe I should just tell her. "Uhm your fucking someone else, and I wanted to propose to you" I thought to myself. No. I took my shoes off and layed in bed. I switched the lamp off, and layed there not looking at her._

"_Nothing. Goodnight" I said flatly, dismissing her._

_She laughed. That God forsaken fucking laugh that I heard earlier. _

"_I missed you" she mumbled in a baby voice._

_I turned over and pushed her arm off of me, and pretended to be asleep._

(End Flashback)

"Oh yeah, I need to end this" I said out loud to nobody but myself.

Turning the shower off, I got out and quickly got dressed. I left the room after grabbing my keys and wallet. The less interaction I had with her, the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's chapter two. I'm going to try to finish up chapter three tomorrow, and hopefully I'll have a banner soon. Anyway read it and let me know what you think.

* * *

"Fiona will you wake your ass up it's already 6 o'clock"

"Alright, god damn" I called down to my extremely loud roommate Elaine.

Elaine and I moved in together after college. Both of us had big families, so the idea of moving out on our own wasn't too appealing. I met her in my freshmen lit class. She called my professor a chauvinistic pig after he disagreed with the overall "message given off by A Doll's House". From there on out we were friends. She definitely wasn't the one to hold opinions in. We both had double majors at Temple University. Mine in communications an business management, hers in communications and literature. Yep we were Philly girls. Although we both moved to New York. After her internship, Elaine made a lasting impression and was hired as a full time writer for Cosmopolitan magazine. She shortly climbed the ranks to junior editor. She had a way of persuading people. Me, I worked with the Make a Wish Foundation. I loved kids, so my heart was in the job. I was one of there top coordinators. Those kids wanted to meet their heroes, and I brought their heroes to them. It just warmed my heart. I gained a lot of notoriety with the job, coming and going through public relations agencies and whatnot just to get these celebrities. After working with them for five years I decided it was time for me to make a change. That and the new bitch in management didn't like me, but that's beside the point. So a few weeks ago I got a call from the chairman of the WWE. I usually dealt with their superstars when it came to the kids.

(Flashback to September 1st 2008)

"_Hello" I answered the phone huffing and puffing after running down the stairs to catch it on the third ring._

"_Can I speak with Ms. Fiona Williams please" came a professional voice from the other end of the line._

"_This is she" I replied intrigued._

"_Good Morning Ms. Williams, this is Vince McMahon"_

"_Nice to speak with you again Mr. McMahon" I said still intrigued._

"_Likewise, listen Ms. Williams" he began before I interrupted._

"_Fiona please" I urged._

"_Right, Fiona I'm calling you because most of the roster is going to be in New York in about three weeks and I understand that is where your based. I was thinking if you had any Wishes that it would be an opportune time to fulfill them" he explained._

"_Mr. McMahon I thought you might have heard. I'm leaving the company" I said with reluctance._

"_Well that is terribly unfortunate Fiona" he sort of mumbled._

"_I'm sorry for wasting your time" I said ready to hang up the phone._

"_There's no need for apologies. Come to think of it, if your interested, I have a position open" he said with a little more bounce in his voice._

"_Doing what exactly" I hesitated to ask._

"_Talent-Management relations" he said blankly._

"_Just one question" I replied_

"_Let me guess…and just what the hell is that" he laughed._

"_Mmhmm" was the only response I could get through laughing._

"_Well most of the time management is busy at the offices in Connecticut, so its hard for us to deal with on site problems with the talent. You would be in charge of problems between the superstars, staff, and such. Also you would be responsible for relaying questions and concerns back and forth between talent and management. You'd basically be the middle man" he explained._

"_You want me to do that" I questioned._

"_Absolutely" he said without a doubt._

"_Well, alright then" I said still shocked._

"_Good. Listen you've already got the job, it's just a matter of paperwork. Your starting salary is $85k, and all of your accommodations will be taken care of. I just need you to send me your resume._

"_Sounds great" I said after mouthing HOLY SHIT to Elaine. Immediately she was by my side._

"_Perfect. I'll be flying most of the roster to our main offices in Connecticut September 17__th__ to have an introduction meeting for our new staff members on the 18__th__ . It's very important that you be there because you will be spending the bulk of your time with them. I would need you to come in on the 17__th__ so we can go over the basics" he went on._

"_Ok" I got out, still at a loss for words._

"_Great I'll have my assistant call you with the details as the date gets closer. Don't forget to fax me your resume immediately and I need the best number to reach you"_

"_Yes Mr. McMahon" I replied and rattled off my cell phone number to him._

"_Ok well if there aren't anymore questions then I'll see you in two weeks" he said._

"_Can't wait" I replied with a smile spread clear across my face._

"_Oh Fiona before I let you go, can you please give me someone else's number from the Wish Foundation" he asked humbly._

"_Sure thing" I giggled and grabbed my phone to get Tara's number for him._

_(End Flashback)_

I was sitting in this two story cottage just outside of Stamford, Connecticut. It belonged to Elaine's grandparents, who had since vacated it to set up shop in Florida for retirement. Elaine came with me to keep me grounded. I had worked with the WWE talent and management before, but I was still nervous. Besides she said she was long overdue for a break and it would be "beneficial" to her coworkers' health.

"I didn't know you had people in Connecticut" I laughed sipping my coffee while sitting on the breakfast counter.

"Not something I'm proud of" she joked.

"So if they live in Florida now, why are they keeping this house" I asked.

"Beats me, not like this is a hot vacation spot. How long do we have to stay here anyway" she laughed.

"Just til' Friday, then it's back to NY" I said with a mouthful of toast.

"That's attractive" she said pointing at me.

"Bite me" I replied hoping off the counter to go get in the shower.

I pulled up at the main office of Titan Tower at 7:30. Hoping to get there early. I walked in the building and headed up to the board room on the top floor. This place was huge. I was here yesterday, and Stephanie McMahon gave me the grand tour and pretty much a two hour run down of the in's and out's of the company, which she said would come a lot easier with time. Today I had a meeting with Vince. I sat down in the chairs outside of his office to wait, and he caught me on his way in.

"Fiona!" he exclaimed with a warm smile.

"Good morning Mr. McMahon" I said returning the smile and shaking his hand.

"Oh you got the job already, we're done with the formalities. Call me Vince" he joked.

"Ok Vince, where do we start" I said ready to go.

"Well I had a contract drawn up for you. Let's go over and sign that. Then it should be about time to introduce you. I hope you know what you're going to say, they're probably going to be irritable this early in the morning" he said in a not so joking matter.

"Great" I mumbled.

"Oh you'll do fine" he encouraged me and ushered me into his office by the small of my back.

We went over my contract and I signed it more than willingly. Man Vince McMahon sure does know how to take care of his employees. Afterwards I wanted to call Elaine and tell her everything. I was walking to the lounge just down the hall, and I brushed past a man who was talking to Vince's secretary.

"Excuse me" I said soft and politely while fiddling with my phone, not really looking up.

"Yep" I heard him reply and I could see him out of the corner of my eye slightly turn his head to look after me as I walked by.

"Damn homeboy was solid. I could feel his muscles and I barely touched him" I said out loud to myself, or at least I thought so.

"Hahaha good morning, and who are you groping this early" Elaine laughed into the phone.

"Shut your lips I brushed past him. It was a tiny hallway" I argued not even realizing I dialed the number already.

"Oh whatever that building is huge. What's up" she said still laughing.

There was no point in arguing with her, so I just laughed with her. I told her everything about my contract, and how it was going to work.

"So I guess you'll be traveling a lot" she said in a blank tone.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll be home as much as I can" I replied.

"Oh no that's not what I'm worried about" she said in the same blank tone.

"Then what's up" I asked confused.

"Just don't forget to invite your best friend when you happen to stop in Hawaii with all of those big beautiful men" she said starting to laugh.

"Oh my god you're horrible" I said watching people file into the board room.

"Yeah you still love me" she replied.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Listen I gotta go…meeting is about to start. Later" I said and hung up the phone.

I walked down and stood in front of the double doors just staring at them. One of them opened and Vince came out and told me they were ready for me. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"_Now or never" I told myself._


	3. Chapter 3

One step at a time. That was my mantra. It's hard to confidently stride into a room with about 50 pairs of eyes locked on you. Vince was standing up in front of all these people with a goofy grin on his face, as I took my good old time making my way over to him.

"Everybody this is the young lady I was speaking about, Fiona Williams. She will be the new talent-management relations coordinator. Any questions for me?" Vince asked more rhetorically than not.

Someone raised their hand. "Great" I thought sarcastically to myself.

"What do we need her for exactly, some of us have our own representatives" a young man with ridiculously blonde hair and an unquestionably bad attitude asked.

"Well let me put this in no uncertain terms for you Nick. I'm tired of dealing with your personal agents. This is my company and those arrogant agents give me a headache. I also don't recall having outsiders make negotiations with me being a part of anybody's contract. So with that said Fiona will be handling all of your problems, questions, and ideas. She will be the collective "agent" for all of you. Any other questions?" Vince questioned this time daring anyone, who still wanted their job, to raise their hand.

"Very good. The floor is yours Fiona." He said with that goofy smile plastered on his face again.

"Right. Well thanks Vince. Now if you guys don't mind I'm going to kick the boss out of the room so I can tell you more about myself." I said, boldly ushering Vince through the double doors. I had to earn the superstars' trust if I was going to represent them. As I turned around I saw quite a few raised eyebrows, and I realized this would be no easy feat.

"So I'm sure some of you might know me from before. I've coordinated many events with the WWE for the Make A Wish Foundation. My name is Fiona Williams. Please call me Fiona. Not Miss, Ms. Fiona or Ms. Williams, I am nobody's superior, teacher or mother. Although I am paid by the WWE, I am here for you. I am on your side, and I really would like for you guys to trust me. I realize that trust is something earned, but I will be firm in saying that while I will bend over backwards for you I demand your respect. I don't care if you are 6'9 and weigh 282 pounds, I will not tolerate disrespect." I voiced, genuinely surprised at the authority in my tone. I looked around at each and every one of them. They all looked shocked, but not one of them said a word. "Say something guys please" I thought.

"Uhh any questions?" I almost stuttered. Then I saw it. One lonely hand in the back. "Oh boy here it comes" I muttered.

"Yes" I acknowledged the person. Slowly they came forward. It was a tall man that I had never met before, but knew to be Paul Wight.

"Let me get this straight. You prance in here with your tiny little self, expensive clothes and shiny hair. Then proceed to tell our boss what to do, and make demands of us" he said vehemently. To which my only response was a slight and silent nod.

"I think she's gonna fit right in boys" he yelled and proceeded to laugh and plop his arm around my shoulders, making me stagger a little. Christ did his arm weigh 80 pounds or what? Every face in the roomed softened after that.

"Haha big joke on the new girl…jerks" I mumbled. Then Paul nudged me gently on the shoulder, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Who the hell thinks they're so good they need their own agent" another man, Mark Calaway to be more specific asked. A few of the newer faces shyed away from the question silently answering, only to receive a booming laugh from what seemed to be the veteran members of the roster.

"It's good to have someone who managment will listen to, finally represent us" Paul said and everybody seemed to agree according to the buzz in the room. Then there was a knock at the door and Vince popped his head back in.

"You can come back in" I half said, half laughed.

"Ok I'm glad you guys have been acquainted. Now settle down. Considering Fiona is only one person she will be assigned to a moderate group of you for a trial run. If this works out, I will hire more talent-management coordinators. Don't give her a hassle I mean it." Vince explained.

"So who's she looking after" an unknown voice asked.

"I will be giving her the list sometime today, and you will find out within the next few days" he answered.

"Thank you all for your time and patience. I look forward to working with you all." I said as the meeting wrapped up.

I walked out of the board room and wiped my hands on my pants. I know it wasn't the most hygienic thing to do, but I had been nervous. There were a lot of people in there. I was definitely not good when it came to public speaking. I went to Vince's office as per his instructions before the meeting ended. He gave me a list of 15 men and women I would be working with, and told me they were all from the Smackdown roster.

On my way out the building I decided to call Elaine again. I also bumped in to someone yet again. Funny thing was, it had been the same guy.

"You know if you keep doing that I'm going to start thinking you don't like me" the man joked.

"I'm really sorry I just have a habit of not paying attention to where I'm walking" I explained smiling at the man.

"I'm Phil" he said extending his hand.

"Brooks?" I questioned shaking his hand slowly.

"Yeah, that's me"

"Ooh ooh you're on my list" I said a bit more excited that I should have.

"Great. Then I guess you'll be bumping into me a lot from now on." He smiled.

"Most definitely, considering I don't like you and all" I joked.

"I'll remember to wear a cup and a helmet in that case. See you later Fiona" he smiled as we both exited the WWE headquarters.

"Bye Phil" I said making my way past him as he held the door open for me.

I made it to my car and finally dialed Elaine's number. After two rings she answered.

"What do you want?"

"Meeting is done and I'm still alive" I said with a sigh for dramatic effect.

"Oh whatever, I knew you'd be fine" she replied.

"Big man gave me a list of the people I'd be working with"

"Ooh tell me so I can Google them and see who's the hottest" she laughed.

"You can wait until I get home to read the list" I said.

"Hurry up I'm nosey" she said hanging up.

I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way home. I honestly couldn't believe I was offered this position. I was definitely getting paid more, I would be traveling all over the world, and hell I was working with some of the hottest dudes in the world. It would be an adventure, I already knew that. I got home pretty quick, and heard my best friend laughing obnoxiously loud.

"Hunnie I'm home" I said, laughing at my own joke.

"Oh my god get in here you have to see this" she bellowed from the dining room.

"What?" I asked as I walked quickly to where she was.

"Pole dancing accidents on Youtube." She answered with her face beet red from laughing.

"Only you Laine, only you" I said shaking my head.

"Let me see the list" she demanded.

I left the paper on the dining room table so she could read over the names. I walked up the steps and started to undress so I could shower and put on comfortable clothes, only to be interrupted as she followed me reading off the names.

"Dave Bautista, Phil Brooks, Mark Calaway, Adam Copeland, Oscar Gutierrez, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shane Helms, John Hennigan, Glen Jacobs, Michelle McCool, Mickie James, Mike Mizanin, Nick Nemeth, and Melina Perez. Damn 15 of them!" she exclaimed.

"That's not too bad, there's a lot more of them than that" I rationalized.

"Who's the hottest?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"It's a list full of beautiful people" I said.

"Bullshit! Who's the hottest?" she asked again.

"Honestly I'd screw 70% of that list" I answered honestly.

"That's practically every guy on the list" she replied.

"Yeah" was all I had to say.

"Damn, I want to meet them" she said a bit on the hyper side.

"And I want to get clean" I whined as I pushed her out of my room.

After a long hot shower, I threw on some sweats and contemplated what the hell I wanted for dinner. I settled on pizza, and picked my phone up to order just as it started to ring.

"Hello" I answered, not bothering to look at the incoming number.

"Fiona?"

"Hey Vince what's going on?"

"I took the liberty to give each of the people on the list your phone number. I'm guessing it's your cell that you've left on your resume?"

"Yeah. It's the best way to reach me. It goes everywhere I go."

"Fantastic. I'm expecting you in New York on the 23rd backstage at Madison Square Garden. I'll have all of your passes mailed to you. I've also scheduled for you and your superstars to meet in catering so you can become more familiar with them." he said in a hurried voice.

"Ok Vince. I'll be there" I replied hanging up the phone.

"My superstars" I said out loud to myself.

I still couldn't believe it. I was a WWE employee.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Ok so this chapter is ridiculously long, but there was a lot I needed to get in here. This chapter skips around a lot as well. I also wanted to warn you that if you thought the language was foul before, it's even worse in this chapter. There is also a lot of sexual interaction in this chapter, so kiddies this would be your time to turn back. I am warning you that these smut scenes are in no way tasteful at all. Sorry but that's not how I do things. With that said, read and enjoy!

* * *

I watched her walk to her car, and couldn't tear my eyes away.

"Yo Phil, wait up" John Hennigan called from a distance.

"What's up dude?" I asked still not fully paying attention.

"How are you feeling?" John asked starting to follow my line of vision.

"She's gorgeous" I said nodding in Fiona's direction as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yea, and she's got some balls too. Did you see her push Vince out of the room" he said staring off into the distance then moving his gaze back to me. I just nodded and started walking to my rental, which was compliments of Vincent McMahon, whom a small 5'5" girl pushed out of his own boardroom. Nobody did that, not even his friends. Fiona did though, and it only meant one thing. She was no pushover. Headstrong and courageous, that turned me on even more than her stacked body, pouty lips, emerald greens eyes, or perfect smile.

"So how are you feeling?" John asked again keeping up with my pace.

"I'm fine" I replied.

"You're fine. FINE?! Are fucking kidding me. You were ready to strangle someone last night and now you're fine?" he more that shouted in my ear.

"Oh last night" I answered finally understanding what he meant.

"Damn, new girl must have you pretty hot to forget something like that" he said with a big grin.

"She said I was on her list"

"Her list? What list?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The list of people Vince was going to give her" I said annoyed knowing he was thinking something perverted.

"Dude I think you should hit that" John said nonchalantly.

"I honestly don't think she'd be down for something like that" I retorted. I knew he was thinking that.

"You don't know until you try. We're meeting up with her in New York. Ask her out after the taping."

"I don't even know her to ask her out like that"

"Then we'll all go out after the show, and you can invite her along. It's New York, I'm sure we can find something to do" he said. It was a good solution and I knew it. I did have some drawbacks though.

"What about Maria" I asked.

"Fuck her dude. She's a cheating slut. I don't know why you didn't break up with her yet. It could be a good lay and revenge all rolled into one" he said getting in my car.

"That sounds so cheap dude. I haven't even talked to her. I got up and left before she was even awake. All I'm saying is while Maria might deserve it, Fiona doesn't" I said trying to reason with him. I turned the key in the ignition, but didn't move the car.

"Look maybe she wouldn't mind. Just be up front with her and she might respect that and still want a piece."

"Or she'll think I'm the biggest pig in the world." I said laughing.

"Nah Orton has that title with women" he said joking even though it was true. Randy Orton would fuck anything that could walk and looked good in a skirt. No holds barred, or morals to consider, the man was a skirt chaser. I wished then that I could be in his mind set, because then I wouldn't feel so shitty about my whore of a girlfriend cheating on me. It could have at least been with somebody better than me. Nick Nemeth of all people. The guy was an asshole, and he was definitely on my dick. The prick still had the nerve to try to talk to me today too. I laughed when Vince told the dipshit off, and for the life of me couldn't figure out what he had an agent for. After we got back to the hotel, I made my way back to my room, only to find Maria still sleeping. What the fuck it was damn near 4 pm. I noticed then that I honestly despised her. There was no love, only a need to hurt her the way she hurt me. I decided that I would do exactly what John suggested. If Fiona was up for it, when we all got to New York she would be beneath me screaming my name, and I would make sure Maria found out. After that I'd break up with her. Until then I was going to be the sweetest and seemingly loving boyfriend I could without making myself sick.

"Hey baby, what time is it?" I heard her moan with a sleep laced voice.

"4"

"Holy shit we missed the meeting" she said scampering to get out of bed.

"No, I went" I replied trying not to laugh. Fuck her I turned the alarm off before I left.

"Oh my god why didn't you wake me up? Baby Vince is going to kill me" she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Sorry I left really early, I thought the alarm would wake you" I said turning my back and walking in the bathroom.

"Ok I'll be a loving boyfriend starting tomorrow" I thought to myself while looking in the mirror and laughing. I could hear Vince yelling at her over the phone even with the bathroom door closed. Oh yea I was going to make her pay.

* * *

"Are you coming or not" I screamed up the steps.

"Of course I'm coming" was the only response I got.

"Well hurry the hell up. I would like to make it there on time, but we would've had to leave 20 minutes ago for that" I said annoyed.

"Fiona hold you're fucking horses and pull your lace panties out of the bundle they're in. I needed the right outfit."

"Laine, are you shitting me you have more clothes than most department stores" I laughed as my roommate and best friend walked down the stairs.

"Damn girl you look like you're begging for it. I thought you had to dress appropriate" Elaine questioned me while eyeing me up and down.

"I do" I said shrugging my shoulders

"I hardly think a mini skirt, a barely buttoned shirt and knee high boots are appropriate" she said.

"I can wear whatever I want to the shows. I have to dress appropriately when I'm in the offices. Haven't you seen what some of those divas wear? I'm in winter attire compared to them. Besides I want to make an impression" I nodded grabbing my purse and making my way to the door of our Manhattan apartment.

"You want to get laid. That's what this is all about" she laughed.

"Speak for yourself. I hope you don't plan on bending over in that dress" I laughed back at her.

"I plan on having someone bend me over" she smiled and winked at me as she walked past me through the door.

"Oh boy, this is going to be some night" I mumbled.

* * *

"Why do you have to go to catering now baby? The show is starting in 30 minutes" came her voice which was once like velvet to my ears but now sounded something like taking a chainsaw to metal.

"Gotta meet with our new agent" I said jumping up off the couch in my dressing room and moving to answer the door which someone was trying to pound down.

"Why wasn't I on the list" Maria pouted.

"Probably because you weren't even at the meeting" I said with an attitude that only got me a scowl in return. "Annoying bitch" I thought to myself.

I opened the door to find my best friend, and often partner in crime, John Hennigan.

"Yo dude, you ready to go. Fiona is waiting for us" he spoke in a rushed manor. Guess we were running late, although nobody gave us a set time to be there.

"Yea" I said stepping through the threshold.

"Phil, wait" Maria started.

"Later babe" I brushed her off and closed the door.

We got to catering and saw 13 other superstars in there. "Vince cleared the room out for her" I thought. Then I caught a glimpse of her, and I think my jaw detached from my head. She was a knockout. She was wearing a short black mini skirt, a grey button up shirt, and knee high black boots. Her tanned legs were only a pathway to her round ass which was almost peeking out under that skirt. She only had two buttons fastened on her shirt so her flat stomach was exposed. Her skin glistened in the light from overhead. Fiona was getting ravaged tonight, no doubt about it.

"Thank you guys for coming. I know you were all busy, and the show is starting soon, but I really wanted to talk to you all on a more personal level. I'm sure you all know my name, and I know all of yours. So we don't have to go around the room and introduce ourselves or any of that bullshit. I am going to be real with all of you, and I expect the same in return. I don't want you to dance around an issue with me, just tell me straight up. On that same note I will be handling everything for each and every one of you. Not limited to but including contract issues and renewals, creative scripts, storylines and negotiations, travel and lodging arrangements, and any complaint or question you might have. If I can't answer you I will find someone who can. I hope we can all become friends, because it would make my job a hell of a lot easier. Ok I'm done. If you guys have any questions speak now or hold your peace until after the show" Fiona said smiling.

"I have one" Melina said.

"Shoot" Fiona said looking a little nervous.

"Those boots are cute where'd you get them" Mel asked smiling.

"On sale at a small shop around the corner from my place. I'll take you there tomorrow before you have to fly out" Fiona said looking relieved.

"I like her" Mel smiled as we were all getting up to leave.

"Jeff, can you please hang back for a minute" Fiona said.

"Hardy, what the hell does she want with him" I thought. Oh well, I'll find out later. Hennigan found everything out 10 seconds before it happened. I had a match against Kofi Kingston in 20 minutes. Time to focus. "Damn she's hot" I muttered under my breath and shook my head as I went to guerilla position.

* * *

"What's up little lady" Jeff spoke with a southern drawl that would melt panties had he used it the wrong way.

"I see that you've had to take random drug tests every other week" I said looking up at him.

"Yea, I had quite a few suspensions. Guess they're keeping on top of me" he said staring at his feet. I moved closer to him so he was forced to look me in the eyes. "Damn he has beautiful eyes" I thought to myself.

"Hey I'm not here to judge you. I just wanted to let you know if there was ever an issue with that situation that you could call me anytime" I said reassuring him.

"Vince gave us your number" Jeff said blankly.

"Good use it sometime Hardy" I smiled at him.

"Hardy? I went from Jeff to Hardy" he said raising an eyebrow.

"What would you like me to call you" I said raising my eyebrow to mock him.

"I could think of quite of few things but none of them are on my birth certificate" he replied with a cocky smile.

I playfully smacked his arm and we both walked out of catering towards guerilla position. Phil was doing great in his match against Kofi, and I wanted to tell him so. That might be because it was my job as his agent or because homeboy had some serious biceps with even more serious tattoos. I hadn't noticed I was biting my bottom lip as I watched his match on the screen backstage, but someone else did.

"Careful or you'll chew that thing off, and your job relies on your mouth being in perfect condition" Elaine laughed coming up from behind me as I gave her a hard look.

"What? I meant because you have to talk a lot what with negations and such" she defended in a joking manner.

"That's what I thought" I laughed at her implication.

"How'd the little meeting go" she asked watching the match with me.

"Good. I promised to take Melina shoe shopping in the morning." I smiled remembering how friendly the Diva had been.

"Your favorite thing to do. You know if you stare any harder you'll burn a hole through that screen" she said changing subjects.

"I can't help it, he's hott. Look and how his muscles flex anytime he moves, and how he stares at his opponent like he's a predator hunting prey" I said half paying attention to Elaine and getting chills looking in Phil's eyes.

"Sounds like someone knows who she wants to screw" Elaine chuckled.

"I'd be all over him faster than his zipper could fall" I said licking my lips, not joking at all.

"Is there a non-fraternization policy?" she asked with a cocky grin on her face.

"I didn't see one in my contract, and nobody said anything to me" I replied although my eyes were still glued to the screen.

"Ask him out" she said.

"What if he has a girlfriend" I replied finally turning my head to look at her.

"Who gives a shit? You're hott, he's hott, you guys are destined to have a hott sweaty night against a wall somewhere, preferably not in my bedroom" she said with a straight face.

Phil appeared behind the curtain just then and I hoped he didn't here what Elaine said. He shook Kofi's hand and started walking towards me after he caught me staring.

"Phil you were great out there" I said too happy for the occasion.

"Hey Fiona, thanks" he smiled.

"Where's your helmet" I joked.

"I was only joking, any contact between me and you is more than welcomed" he smiled.

"You're bad" I said letting out a flirty laugh.

"What are you and your friend doing after the show" he nodded in Elaine's direction, and looked back at me with a hopeful smile.

"Elaine and me were gonna grab a drink" I said hoping he'd invite himself.

"Well me and some of the other wrestlers are hitting up the town after the show wraps. Wanna come" he asked. I looked over at Laine who only nodded and winked at me, sending a blush to my cheeks.

"Yea we'd love to" I replied.

"I'll meet you back here about 40 minutes after the show is done" he replied.

"Sounds great" I smiled and blushed even more when he smiled and walked away.

"You couldn't have just said yea I wanna go or something" I looked back at Elaine.

"Nah I wanted to embarrass you" she smiled.

We both laughed and decided to walk around a little. We both garnered ourselves a bit too much male attention, but neither of us had any complaints. We were both 25, and neither one of us had any shame in our game. If they turned their heads to stare, we winked. That's just how we operated, some things just didn't change.

The show wrapped at 10:30. So Elaine and I were walking back to the guerilla position by 11:00, and we saw a bunch of people standing around.

* * *

"Dude how'd you ditch Maria" Hennigan questioned me.

"Saline drops in her water" I smiled knowing how she was probably throwing up everything but her internal organs.

"That's evil. Good job" he laughed and patted my shoulder. Me, John, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Mike, Mel, Mickie, and Michelle were all going to some club Matt said he heard about before.

"Shut up here they come" I said noticing Fiona's swaying hips coming towards me.

"Hey guys" she said with that smile. It was going to be hard to keep my hands off her all night.

"This is my friend Elaine. Elaine that's Shane, Matt, Melina, Michelle, Jeff, Mike, Mickie, John, and Phil" she said making the introductions short and sweet, and she even smiled a little when she got to my name. Everyone said hi to Elaine. That girl didn't look like she was to be reckoned with. She was 5'10 and stacked. She had a sweet face, but she had some fierce "don't fuck with me" blue eyes. That worried me a little considering I wanted to fuck her friend, and she looked like she might be a bit protective over Fiona.

"Where we going" Elaine asked.

"The Vault" Matt answered her.

"No shit, we love that place" Elaine smiled.

"We're meeting up with some of the Raw guys too" Shane added.

"Are we ready, because I'm pretty sure there's a limo waiting to chauffeur us around" Hennigan said to the whole crowd.

"A limo" Fiona asked sounding confused.

"Vince gets a few to shuttle us back and forth between arenas and hotels. He'd rather us take one if we're going out then have any hassles with taxis and stuff" I explained to her.

"Oh, well isn't he nice" she said smiling at me. "God that fucking smile" I thought to myself. I'd do anything she commanded me to under the power or that mouth. My thoughts started drifting to the other things I wanted her to do with her mouth on the limo ride to the club. Before I knew it we were there already. All the girls headed to the dance floor immediately, while the guys settled at the bar.

"What the hell is it about Rihanna that makes women want to grind with each other" Shane asked only to be smacked up side the head by Jeff.

"Shut up and watch man" Jeff laughed. I saw he had his eyes on the sandwich Mel and Elaine had Fiona in. Then my eyes were trapped. The way she moved her hips, or bit down on her full bottom lip when she pushed her ass against Mel. Then she looked over at me and smiled. That was my cue. The song switched, and I left the bar to go interrupt the girls.

"Mind if I cut in" I asked. Both of the other girls shook their heads and made their way over to the bar. I immediately grabbed Fiona's hips and pulled them against mine. I wanted her to feel how hard she was making me. Judging by the hungry look in her eyes afterwards, I think she got the message. She turned around and grinded her ass against me and wrapped her arm backwards around my neck pulling me in deeper. The song ended, but I didn't want to let go of her. She wanted a drink, so I settled for keeping my hands on her hips from behind as she walked.

"Malibu Bay Breeze" she said to the bar tender. I didn't even give her a chance to grab her wallet out of her purse before I threw money down on the bar to pay for her drink and pulled her over to an empty stool so she could sit down. I leaned against the bar next to her.

"Didn't you want a drink" she asked leaning in towards my ear making sure I could hear her.

"I don't drink" I said leaning in to her the same way.

"That's good" she smiled.

"It makes me less sloppy at the end of the night" I replied smirking.

"You'll just have to prove it to me huh" she smiled lingering close by my ear licking my ear lobe and softly blowing on it. She winked at me as she pulled back. I'm going to tear her up. John gave me the keycard to his hotel room and said go nuts. I guess he was sharing Shane's room for the night.

"Fefe" came a loud booming voice from behind us and Fiona whipped her head around.

"Randy" she screamed running over to the other guy.

"How's my girl" he asked grabbing her up in a bear hug.

"I'm an employee now" she smiled at him.

"I heard. Good job kid. Now I'll get to see you all the time" he said grinning from ear to ear.

"You can count on it jerk" she said with a cocky grin on her face. I walked up behind Fiona and shook Randy's hand with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Yo Fefe, you will never guess what happened. Some chick walked up to the bar and ordered rum and coke and I whistled at her. So she walked up to me and grabbed my package, smiled, and walked away" he explained.

"You've just met Elaine" Fiona said rolling her eyes and smiling.

"She's fucking hott Fefe, you never told me she was that good looking" he said scanning the room obviously looking for the girl in question.

"Elaine's looks can't be described with words. You just have to see her" Fiona replied. As if she had radar, Elaine came up behind us for a drink refill.

"Lainey this is my friend Randy Orton. Randy this is Elaine Ryan" Fiona said making more introductions.

"We've met. I'd shake your hand Randy, but I found other parts of you I'd rather grip firmly" Elaine said smirking. They both made their way to the dance floor and I had Fiona back to myself again. She had just finished her drink.

"Want another one" I asked her.

"Actually no I want to dance again. With you" she replied and I happily followed behind her. She went back to working me with those hips. It didn't take long for me to get hard again. Then she spun around and looked me in my eyes and licked her lips and she swayed her body back and forth with her hands in the air. I spun her around and pulled her in close to my chest, and leaned down, pushed her hair out of the way and planted soft bites along her neck. My hand found its way inside of her unbuttoned shirt and gripped her torso tightly. I move my hand up to her bra, and she whipped back around to face me.

"Let's get out of here" she said leaning into my ear again. I nodded and we were out of there faster than anyone could notice.

* * *

"What are the odds Fiona's friend was the one who grabbed my dick" I thought to myself. Me and Elaine had made it to the dance floor, and not much longer my hand made it to her ass. I lifted her leg up and she wrapped it around my hip. So I made it my business to press my hard cock in between her legs. It was her fault it was that hard so she'd deal with the repercussions of dry humping. Not that I didn't plan to fuck her brains out, but she was getting teased first, or so I thought. She spun around and pressed herself against me reaching her hand behind her, underneath my belt and down my pants. I reached my hand around to her thigh and gripped it hard, as she leaned back and started biting at my neck.

"Fuck we need to get out of here" I said in her ear.

"My place or yours" she said smiling.

* * *

Fiona and I walked outside the club and hailed a cab. Once we got in I knew I had to tell her about Maria. If I had to work with this girl, she had to know the truth.

"Fiona I need to tell you something" I started.

"What's up" she said looking at me through slightly drooping eyelids.

"I have a girlfriend" I said waiting for a reaction. She only cocked her head, obviously confused.

"She's been cheating on me and I know it. I haven't broken up with her yet, because I haven't found the right way to tell her. I don't want to embarrass her, but I'm definitely ending it. I want you, God do I want you, but I had to tell you that first" I spit out. I told her almost all of the truth. I knew how I was going to end it, and I wanted to embarrass Maria more than anything, but the rest was the truth. I waited for Fiona to smack me or tell the cab driver to turn around, but she gripped my shirt and pulled me towards her. Our lips crashed down on top of each other, and her hands slid behind my neck up into my hair. I ran my hand all the way up her thighs gripping her hips and pulling her so she was straddling me. I had half a mind to unzip my pants, push her thong to the side, pull out my cock and plunge into her right now. I managed to keep it in my pants and mumbled the address of the hotel to the cab driver. We were there in 5 minutes. Thank everything holy that there wasn't any traffic that night. I paid the dude and pushed the door open standing up with Fiona still wrapped around me. She gently put her feet on the ground, and we managed to keep our hands to ourselves until we made it to the elevator.

Once we got in and I pushed the button for the 11th floor, I backed her up against the wall and pinned her tiny hands above her head, and pressed my lips against hers, hard. My hands slid down her sides and inside her shirt again. They immediately found her chest, and I started kneading each one of her full perky breasts until a moan escaped her mouth and she bit down on my bottom lip, pulling at my lip ring with her teeth. The elevator doors opened, and we made it down to room 1119. John's room. She wrapped her arms around my waist as I pulled the keycard out of my wallet, and she reached down my pants and wrapped her hands around my cock. I moaned and slid the card in the door and pushed open, pulling Fiona in with me. I'd definitely have to thank John in the morning.

* * *

We got outside and Randy went to get a cab. I could keep my hands off that dude. He was chiseled out of stone for fuck's sake. His dick was huge too.

"Elaine over here" Randy called me as he finally flagged one down.

"You wanna go to my hotel room, or your place" he asked me once we were inside.

"Your room, that way we don't have to clean up when we're done" she smirked.

"Elaine I just wanted to say.." he started but I quickly interrupted.

"Randy save it before you kill the mood. This is a one night fuck for me. If it's good enough you'll get put on my repeat list, but I have no time or desire to uphold a relationship. So don't worry once we're done my ass will be one my way back home, because I don't cuddle, but I will leave you with my number if you manage to get me off" I said reaching for his belt undoing it.

"I think I just fell in love with you" he said throwing his head back and moaning as I pulled his cock out of his pants and took him into my mouth right there in the back of the cab. He told the cab driver where to go, and put his hand on the back of my head and we settled into a steady rhythm. I could feel his shaft pulsing in my mouth and I knew he was ready to cum, but I stopped with perfect timing, as the cab driver said were here.

Randy paid the cab driver and zippered his pants back up, walking quickly to catch up to me. I pushed the elevator button, and he all but threw me through the doors once they opened. He shoved me against the wall, and I ripped his button down shirt open and clawed at his chest. He reached his hand to the back of my neck gently tugging on the hair at the nape of my neck. My head bent backwards as a natural reflex, and he kissed a trail of fire down my neck. I moaned loudly, as his lips went lower. The elevator doors open and we walked quickly to his room and he quickly unlocked the door and kicked it open. He pushed me in and slammed the door shut, and I pressed myself against his rock hard body and started kissing his chest and I slid his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He kicked his shoes of and undid his belt. I unbuttoned his pants and pushed them and his underwear to the ground. He grabbed the hem of my short dress and lifted over my head, seemingly pleased that there was no other clothing to remove off my body after that. He bent me over the back of the couch in his room and plunged into me hard and fast. He put one hand on each breast and leaned down kissing my neck and my back, as he kept thrusting into me faster and harder each time. I stood up and pushed him backwards into a wall. He grabbed me by my ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he plunged into me again, and again. He turned around and slammed me up against the wall I pushed him into. I hit my head pretty hard, but the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure of him pushing in and pulling out of me where I needed him most.

"Randy don't stop" I said panting.

"I'm not stopping until you're screaming" he growled and bit down into my shoulder as I dug my fingernails into his back.

Randy pulled me off the wall and walked back to his bed, with me wrapped around him and laid down so that I was straddling him. I arched my back as I rocked my hips back and forward slowly, his long cock moving in and out of me. He reached up and grabbed on to my chest again, soon sitting up to take one nipple into his mouth as I rode him at a steady pace. He grabbed underneath my ass and sped the pace up, and then rolled us over so he was on top of me. He pushed into me so hard I had no choice but to scream. I felt myself spilling over and he thrust in and grinded against my clit at the same time. That did it I was sent into an orgasm having a screaming fit, clutching at the sheets for dear life. As my muscles clamped around his throbbing cock he pulled out of me and exploded all over my torso. Normally I didn't like that, but it was hot and sticky and he was fucking gorgeous so he got a pass. He collapsed down next to me, and we were both panting. I pulled the flat sheet of his bed up to wipe my stomach clean and lie there trying to catch my breath.

"That was fucking amazing" Randy spoke first.

"Yea, you're definitely on the repeat list Orton" I smirked. After I caught my breath I stood up and went to get my dress.

"Do you really have to go" he said sitting up.

"Round 2" I questioned.

"I'm game" he replied.

"Ok but you better not blow your load on me this time Orton, or you'll lose your spot on my list" I joked.

* * *

Once we got into my room, I wasn't sure how to approach this. I obviously wanted to take my time, but rough or slow and sensual. I gave up and grabbed her by the hips, smiling as I slowly pulled her towards me. She gave me a sexy look from under her eyes and stretched up on her tip toes to kiss me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist pulling her closer. It was a soft kiss, but it made me want to swallow her whole. Fiona's lips tasted sweet, almost like honey. I couldn't take my mouth off of hers. So I undid the two buttons on her shirt and slid it down her arms and let it fall to the floor. She pulled at the hem of my shirt and we both pulled it up over my head. She slowly ran her fingers from my shoulders, down my chest. Her eyes were trained on the trail her fingertips were making on my flesh. Then she leaned in and kissed everywhere her fingers touched. I unbuttoned my pants, and she shoved them to the floor. She slowly got down on her knees, and released my cock from my boxers. She slowly licked from the base, along the entire shaft, and over the head with the tip of her tongue, before taking me into her mouth.

"Oh God Fiona" I moaned, placing my hand on the back of her head.

She was killing me. First she would move agonizingly slow, then she would settle into a steady rhythm. My legs started to go weak as I felt my release coming, and I told her to stop. I couldn't let it end that quick. She stood up in front of me and I pulled her skirt off, leaving her standing in front of me in a black lacy bra, a thong and her boots. She sat down on the bed and I took off her boots and thong. The bra was next to come off. It was all tossed into a pile on the floor. I had to taste her lips again, so I planted a hungry kiss on her. I moved down to her neck and even lower to her chest. I licked over each nipple, gently sucking before I moved to give the other one equal attention. I kept going kissing the dip of her navel. I kissed each hip bone and gently spread her legs. I slowly traced my finger up each thigh and around her center before pushing it into her. I moved myself down and leaned down and kissed her clit. I looked up and I could see the lust in Fiona's eyes, one of her hands clutching the sheets, the other digging into my shoulder. I licked small gentle circles around her swollen clit and a small scream escaped her mouth.

"Please Phil" she urged.

I leaned up and wiped my mouth off before kissing her. I positioned my self between her legs and rubbed the head of my cock against her slit, before slowly sliding it into her. She was tight, and when I thrust the rest of myself into her hard she screamed again but this time it was muffled by my lips crashing down on hers. I kept kissing her my tongue exploring her mouth, and my cock exploring her wet center. I pressed the weight of my body down on her tiny frame, and she put her hands on my shoulders pulling me closer.

"Fuck me harder please Phil" she begged just under a whisper. Then she looked up at me in almost a pout and that was it. I was hers. I pushed into her so hard, I thought I might fuck her through the bed and floor below. She screamed my name and I could feel her body start to tense. I leaned up and ran my hand down her neck and over her nipples, and she came for me, with her back arched and fingers tangled in the sheets. The sight of that sent me over the edge. I fell down next to her and rolled onto my side and pulled her into me.

"That was amazing Phil" she said still breathless.

"I know baby" was all I could manage to get out.

"Phil this isn't your room is it" she asked.

"No. Why" I answered her with a question.

"I'm assuming you and Maria share a room. I didn't think it would look too good if she walked in right now" she said a little worried.

"How did you know I was dating Maria"

"You were on my list Phil. I did some research" she answered.

"No this is not my room. It's John's. He won't be back until I call him and tell him I left which won't be until I wake up tomorrow. I honestly don't care if Maria walked in right now or 5 minutes ago when I was watching you cum and scream my name" I smiled remembering the thought.

"What can I say? My body likes you" she laughed.

"That's alright because I love your body" I replied going in to bite her neck. She squealed and tried to move away, but I pulled her back and kissed along her jaw line. We layed there for at least 2 hours talking. She told me about her family, and Elaine, and asked about my family, and how I got into wrestling. It was close to 5 am, when either of us realized how late it had been, or early for that matter.

"Holy crap its 5 in the morning" she said looking at the alarm on the nightstand.

"Time flies huh" I replied with a lazy gaze lightly trailing my fingertips down her naked side.

"Phil I have to go. Elaine would worry if I didn't come home, and either she'd call the cops or hunt you down and try to kill you herself" she said chuckling.

"I'm not letting you go" I said stubbornly gripping her tighter. She turned around in my arms and left a soft kiss on the tip of my nose, then one on my chin, and one on my lips.

"Please" she pouted.

"Damn you and that pout" I said releasing my grip.

"Thank you" she said smiling at me.

"This isn't the last time you'll be laying next to me. I hope you know that" I said trying to keep a straight face. She put her clothes on zip up her boots, and I just stayed in the bed and watched her.

"You have my number. Don't be afraid to call me Phil" she said leaning over the bed to kiss me.

"I'll take you home" I said, not really offering but telling her.

"No. I live ten minutes from here don't worry. I'll call a cab" she said.

"What its 5 am and its New York. No way" I said pulling my pants on.

"Don't worry so much. I'll be fine" she insisted.

"Well I'm walking you outside and making sure you get in the cab safely" I told her sliding my shoes on and pulling my shirt over my head.

"Are you serious" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please for my peace of mind" I asked.

"Ok if it will make you happy" she said smiling at me.

We walked out the door and she called for a cab before we got on the elevator. By the time we got through the lobby and out the doors there was already a cab waiting, and a woman smoking looking ready to get in it.

"Elaine" Fiona called with a questioning voice. The woman turned around and smiled. Elaine was leaving the hotel at 5 am too. I'm sure there was a story behind it. Fiona turned around to me and we both smiled at each other. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, and I pulled her closer by her hips.

"See you in a week" she asked.

"I was hoping sometime before then" I replied.

"Call me" she said turning to walk to her friend and the awaiting cab. I nodded and headed back in to the hotel. I was definitely sleeping in John's room so I didn't have Maria hanging all over me asking questions. That could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

"You hit that didn't you" Elaine said as I slid into the backseat of the cab I'm guessing she called. The cab I called couldn't have made it there that quick.

"What do you think" I replied with a cocky grin.

"I think you hit that" she laughed.

"More importantly why are you at this hotel at 5 am" I asked. She just smiled and looked out the window.

"I'm hungry" I blurted out.

"Breakfast is on me then, but the story is on you" she replied.

"Oh no I'll tell you what happened, but you're telling me" I said not falling for her trick.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell" she said.

"When you turn into a lady, we'll abide by that" I quipped.

"Ha. Fair enough. Breakfast, gossip, then a nap" she laughed.

"Nap? Fuck that. I'm not getting up until 2" I said laughing with her.


End file.
